To Think I Almost Fell Down The Rabbit Hole
by Happy-Valley
Summary: Young Naruyume is searching for him, for the young boy she has seen a long time ago as a child. Finally being close to him once more, she can't help but wonder why things have changed. Can Naruyume break through the ice cold demon king? KyouyaXOC oneshot


_//To Think I Almost Fell Down The Rabbit Hole Again// Kyouya Oneshot_

_**I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this oneshot other than the main character Naruyume. Please rate/message~ Thanks**  
_

* * *

_I can still remember that day. That fateful day that allowed for my own life to open up before my eyes. It felt to me on that very day that I was looking up at a mighty god, someone who I could always see myself marrying, spending the rest of my life with._

_My mother always told me while I was growing up, that life was short. If we never took the time to cherish it and keep wonderful memories in our hearts, our lives would mean nothing more than hopeless dreams on a faded field of grass. I never really understood what mother was saying but after_

_meeting him, I felt as if I understood only slightly what mother was trying to tell me._

_His name was Ootori Kyouya._

_The first time I met him, his father was holding a grand party of some sorts. My father, who worked for Ootori-sama, was of course invited and in return the rest of my family as well. I remember the lavish gowns, the dancing all those grownups did. I remembered the way my dressed itched at my legs and shoulder and exactly how the food tasted. But what I remembered the most was the face of the youngest Ootori when he walked into the room._

_// "Kaa-sama, who is that person?" My mother, surprised__ by my outburst cast her eyes in the direction of my pointed finger. Placing a small delicate hand over her lips and chuckling to herself slight she finally answered._

_"That my child, is the youngest son of the Ootori family. His name is Kyouya." //_

_The name rolled off my lips a few times that night. But what I had not entirely noticed was the pair of curious eyes that had been cast my way throughout the night._

_Years turned into years, I grew older and still after so long, remembered the wonderful faced Kyouya that I had seen that night. My mother, having passed not that long ago, had wished my good fortune for the future, knowing just how much I wished to stay by his side._

_//"Listen my child and listen well. Kyouya over time will have changed, just as you have my wonderful daughter. Do not lose sight of the reasons you fell in love with him. I wish and hope for a bright future. Please, take care of your father and remember, It only takes one to cast the dye of futures, but takes two to make the dreams come true."//_

_My mothers last words have haunted my mind for years after her death. But I took those words into my heart, made it my life to become a great and wonderful woman that kept to the code. I was top of my class, a excellent violinist, a amazing sports star and most of all, I was at the top of student population list._

_Thought, my heart still yearned for him. Still wished to see him, to let him know all that I had done, just for him._

* * *

_I stood before the gates of Ouran High School. The golden colors glittered off in the rising sunlight, while the clock tower chimed at the passing hour. Closing my eyes, I took a step and into the world of Ouran I went._

_I became good friends with many of the girls there, became a top member of many clubs, and was voted as a student of the year. But, even though to most those thing were enjoyable, I still felt incomplete. I felt like something was missing, and so once more Kyouya's childhood face popped into my mind._

_"Ano, Senpai you wouldn't mind joining us for awhile at the Host Club would you?" Turning slightly towards the raised voice of my female classmates, I nodded my head adding that extra smile of amazement for them. Letting out a small fan sequel, I couldn't hold a small chuckle in._

_I had heard of a Host Club here. It was a group of well perfected men that dressed up and spoke sweetly towards the girls here at Ouran. Many of the guys did not seemed to please, after all their girlfriends and possible dates were running off to be with the schools hottest boys. But, that wasn't the reason I really asked to join them._

_It was because he was there._

_How he came to be in that club was something that I would never understand. How could someone like Ootori Kyouya ever think about entering such a place was beyond anyone at the time. But I took it upon myself to find out, if only a little._

_Taking my last steps towards the unopened doors of the third music room, I felt the need for air boiling in my stomach. Nervousness washed over my being, almost made me turn back too, but after taking a deep breath, I grasped the cold handle of the door. Rose petals filtered through the crack of the door as if opened. My eyes widened in excitement and amazement. Such beauty._

_And that's when I once again saw his face. His wonderful smile, his gleaming eyes that took any breath away, man or woman. But, something was different. His smile, it was cold, it was fake and I almost felt tears weld in my eyes._

_"Irasshaimase" A chorus of voice echoed out towards the others around me, but it felt like nothing was reaching my ears anymore. Kyouya, he was....he had changed so much and it felt as if I no longer knew anything about him._

_"Ah, Naruyume-chan?" My eyes went wide as I stared into the curious face of my beloved. "Whats wrong? You're crying." Tears rushed down my cheeks, betraying my orginial thoughts._

_"Why...what..what happened to you?" I could tell he was confused as was everyone else that now looked upon our open scene. "Kyo-kun, you've......why do your eyes...look so sad? What...what happened to the kyo-kun I knew???!!!"_

_The anger, grief, every emotion that I had bottled up, came out along with tears and tears of confusion and regret. My legs pushed me down the hallways, passing by students and teachers. I kept running and running, not caring who or what I hit on the way._

_"Naruyume!!!!!!!!!" Suddenly I was pulled back, into the embrace of such a warm and wonderful chest. The tears kept streaming, sobs shaking my shoulders as the neckline of my dress became coated in tears. "Naruyume."_

_"I...I don't understand...kyo-kun has changed so much....It...it hurts.." I cast my head down, tears beginning to spill onto the sleeve of my captures coat._

_"Please don't cry. Don't leave me. Forgive me." Kyouya's voice held so much care. So many emotions. I felt at peace for some reason. Maybe it was because of what mother said, or maybe it was the fact that now dreams were beginning to take flight and spread their wings._

_After all, it takes two to make dreams come true._


End file.
